trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bree Ravenscroft
Brianna "Bree" Ravenscroft is a main character on Trinity. She is portrayed by Mädchen Amick. She is a witch with precognition abilities that resides in the town of Shadow Falls and the owner of the Ravenscroft mortuary, where she lives with her older sister, Ursula. She is also a member of the Shadow Falls Coven, alongside Ursula. Character Description Sweet, kind-hearted and sometimes brutally honest, Bree is a powerful sorceress and sister of Ursula. With precognition abilities and a fascination with death and the macabre, Bree is a funeral director and following some visions, both she and her sister take an unusual interest in Mitchell. Early Life Not much is known about Bree's past, but she is a witch with precognition abilities that currently resides in the town of Shadow Falls where she owns the mortuary with her older sister, Ursula. Throughout Trinity Season 1 Bree is first introduced while working on a body in the mortuary, but is stopped once she gets a premonition that she struggles to get out, forcing to put herself into a trance. Suddenly, she is thrown into her premonition as her eyes suddenly glow white and is sketching an unknown person on a piece of paper. The trance is stopped once a telephone call cuts her off, revealing that the spell caused her to have a nosebleed. Later that evening, Ursula come home after work, and encounters her sister having a meeting with the leader of their coven, Lord Hawthorne and his wife, Evanora, who have come to check on the sisters regarding an update on finding the Blackwell girl, who is in hiding from the witches with the help from her father, Eric Blackwell. It's revealed that the coven must find her before the Harvest, which Ursula is prepared to kill over. After Damien and his wife leave the mortuary, the sisters begin to strategize a plan to get Eric to confess to Winter's whereabouts. Bree points out that they have an advantage over the other witches since Eric doesn't know what they really are, which gives Ursula a plan, before noticing Bree's drawing from earlier, revealing it to be Mitchell Whittemore -- who just so happens to be one of Ursula's students."Welcome to Shadow Falls" The next day, Bree is now obsessing over her premonition of Mitchell, but Ursula is only interested in finding out Winter's whereabouts. After Ursula leaves to go to work, Sheriff Williams arrives with a new body -- this one a young man. Bree inspects his body for a cause of death but gives Sheriff Williams an inconclusive result. Once he leaves, Bree goes back to the body, this time using her abilities to access a vision, which show her that the boy was murdered by a ritualistic serial killer called the Black Cloak. Bree then realizes her nose is bleeding as a result of the vision but appears shocked by what she witnessed. At Shadow Falls High School, Bree visits Ursula while she is teaching a class with urgent news regarding the serial killer who she believes is a witch. Ursula is shocked by this information but her mood quickly changes when she sees Eric walking towards them. Ursula then puts her devious plan into motion when he accidentally bumps into Bree, which picks up a conversation between them and Ursula introduces Bree to her co-worker. Ursula takes this opportunity to leave to deal with the Black Cloak situation while Bree is stuck going to lunch with Eric."A Touch of Evil" Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances Season One *"Welcome to Shadow Falls" *"A Touch of Evil" Trivia Gallery :See also: Bree Ravenscroft/Gallery Promotional Images Bree.jpeg Bree_(Season_1)_(1).jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Trinity Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Ravenscroft Family Category:Shadow Falls Coven Category:Shadow Falls Residents Category:Season 1 Characters (Trinity)